1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barbecue grill device, and more particularly to a barbecue grill device having rotatable barbecue tools drivable by motor driving members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical barbecue grill devices comprise a receptacle to receive heat sources, such as charcoals therein, and a grate or rack disposed on top of the receptacle, to support food to be heated or barbecued with the heat sources.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,443 to Schulze discloses one of the typical portable grills comprising a rack including a lower grate disposed on top of a receptacle, and an upper grate pivotally attached or coupled to the lower grate, to clamp and to support the meat or food to be heated or barbecued with the heat sources.
Normally, the food should be turned up-side-down frequently by users themselves to have both sides of the food to be suitably heated or barbecued, and to prevent the food from being over-heated or over-barbecued. The grates of the rack and thus the food may not be rotated or turned up-side-down with motor driving members automatically.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,971 to Wu discloses another typical foldable barbecue device comprising a gas stove disposed in a housing, and a grill disposed on top of the housing to support the food to be heated or barbecued with the gas stove. However, similarly, the food should also be turned up-side-down frequently by users themselves to have both sides of the food to be suitably heated or barbecued, and also may not be turned up-side-down with motor driving members automatically.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,810,792 to Knight discloses a further typical barbecue oven device comprising a rotatable food rack including a rotisserie wheel rotatably disposed in a cooking chamber of the oven with a shaft. The food rack may include rotating spits, shelves, baskets, etc. rotatably supported within the cooking chamber of the oven. However, the food is rotatably supported and moved within the cooking chamber of the oven, and may not be turned up-side-down, such that the food may not be suitably heated or barbecued.
In addition, for receiving the rotatable food rack, the oven should include or provide a huge cooking chamber to receive the rotatable food rack and the food therein, such that the typical barbecue oven device may not be easily carried with the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional barbecue grill devices.